This relates to graphics processing.
Contemporary graphics processing architectures follow a virtual pipeline in which triangles are processed in-order. The vertices are transformed via shaders, then the triangle goes through the setup and rasterization stage to produce pixels, which are then shaded and written to a frame buffer. However, only a fraction of triangles are required to render the correct image on any frame buffer. For example, some triangle sequences have no visible impact and are discarded even before the rasterization phase. These sequences are either dropped via the viewport frustum discards or are back face culled via the graphics pipeline. Moreover, the discarded triangle sequences follow the burst characteristics where the size of the burst can go more than 10,000 triangles, starving both the pixel pipe and the compute clusters.